List of characters
This is a list of characters featured in the ''Cars'' series and all related series and other media. # A *Aaron Clocker - Cars 3 *Adam Parke '' - Cars 2'' *Acer - Cars 2 *Admiral Kittyhawk '' - Moon Mater'' *Aiden - Cars 3 *Aiken Axler - Cars *Aikens - Cars: The Video Game *Aimee Curber - Cars *Aircraft Handling Officer - Planes *Al Oft - Cars *Albert Hinkey - Cars *Alberto - Cars 2 *Alejandro - Planes *Alex - Boom! Studio Comics *Alex Carvill - Cars 2 *Alex Machino - Cars 2 *Alex Vandel - Cars 2 *Alexander Hugo - Cars 2 *Alexis Wheelson - Cars 2 *Alfredo - Cars 2 *Alice Brock - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Aliens - Boom! Studios Comics *Alloy Hemberger - Cars 2 *Alphanumeros - Cars *Alpine Pitties - Commercial *Amera Revzk - Cars 2 *Andor - Planes *Angel'' - Cars 2'' *Angelo'' - Cars 2'' *Andre - Die-cast line *André - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Andrea - Cars *Andy Gearsdale - Cars 2 *Andy Vaporlock - Cars *Angelo - Cars 2 *Annie Twist - Planes *Antonio - Planes *Antonio - Cars 2 *Antonio Veloce Eccellente - Cars *APB - Cars 3 *Ape - Cars 2 *Arik Wheelie '' - Cars 2'' *Artie - Cars *Arturo - Planes *Arvy Motorhome - Cars 3 *Astra - Commercial *Austin Littleton - Cars 2 *Avalanche - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Axle Accelerator - Cars *Azzurra - Planes (Italian edition) B *Baby Bumblebee - Commercial *Baby Tractors - Attraction *Baloo - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Banks - Cars: The Video Game *Barbara Enid - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Barney Stormin - Cars *Barry - Cars: The Video Game *Barry Diesel - Cars *Bashman - Cars: The Video Game *Baymax - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Becky Wheelin - Cars 2 *Ben Crankleshaft - Cars *Bennie Caliper - Cars *Benny Brakedrum - Cars *Bernie Banks - Cars *Bert - Cars *Bertha Butterswagon - Cars *Bessie C. Flywell - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Betsy - Cars 2 *Betsy - Planes: The Video Game *Big Al - Cars *Big D - Mater Private Eye *Big Fan - Mater the Greater *Billy Oilchanger - Cars *Bindo - Cars 2 *Black Panther - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Black Racer - Boom! Studio Comics *Black Suit Spider-Man - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Black Widow - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Blackout - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Blade Ranger - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Blindspot - Cars 3 *Blitzen - Mater Saves Christmas *Blue Deckhand - Planes *Blue Grit - The Radiator Springs 500½ *Bo Metheus - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Boat Reynolds - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Bob Cutlass - Cars *Bob Pulley - Cars 2 *Boba Fett - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Bobby Roadtesta - Cars 3 *Bobby Swift - Cars 3 *Bobby Swift's Hauler - Cars 3 *Boomobile - Cars *Boost - Cars *Brad Winmiler - Cars *Brake Boyd - Cars *Bravo - Planes *Brent Mustangburger - Cars 2 *Brett Warnewagen - Cars 2 *Brian - Cars *Brian Fee Clamp - Cars *Brian Fuel - Cars 2 *Brian Gearlooski - Cars 2 *Brick Yardley - Cars 3 *Broadside - Cars 3 *Brody Enid - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Bruce Boxmann - Cars 2 *Bruiser Bukowski - Cars *Bruno - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Bruno Motoreau - Cars 2 *Brush Curber - Cars *Brush Jr. Curber - Cars *Bubba - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Bubba's Pal - Hoodwinked *Bubba Wheelhouse - Cars 3 *Buck - Cars: The Video Game *Buck - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Buck Bearingly - Cars 3 *Buck Schooner - Cars *Buck the Tooth Vendor - Mater the Greater *Bucky Brakedust - Mater the Greater *Bud - Cars *Buford - Cars: The Video Game *Bulldog - Planes *Bulldozers - El Materdor *Bumper Save Crew Chief - Cars *Bumper Save Hauler - Cars *Bumper Save Pitty - Cars *Buzz Light Car - Cars *Buzz Lightyear - Disney Infinity *Bye Bye Kar - Tokyo Mater C *Cabbie - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Cad Spinner - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Cal Weathers - Cars 3 *Cal Weathers' Hauler - Cars 3 *Candice - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Candice's Daddy - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Captain America - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Captain America - The First Avenger - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Captain Collision - Monster Truck Mater *Captain Munier - Unidentified Flying Mater *Captain Stinger - Planes *Carateka - Cars 2 *Carmen - World of Cars *Carinne Cavvy - Cars 2 *Carl "Cranky" Case - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Carla Veloso - Cars 2 *Carlo Maserati - Cars 2 *Carmen - Mater Private Eye *Cartney Brakin - Cars 2 *Cartney Carsper - Cars 2 *Celine Dephare - Cars 2 *Chariots - Boom! Studios Comics *Charlie Cargo - Cars *Charlie Checker - Cars *Chase Racelott - Cars 3 *Chauncy Fares - Cars 2 *Chet Boxkaar - Cars *Chet Orr - Cars *Chewbacca - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Chick Hicks - Cars *Chick Hicks Academy Students - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Chick Hicks Hauler - Cars *Chief Chick - Cars *Chief RPM - Cars *Chief Rust-eze - Cars *Chip Gearings - Cars 3 *Chisaki - Cars 2 *Cho - Tokyo Mater *Chris Compass - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Christina Wheeland - Cars *Chuck - Cars *Chuck Armstrong - Cars *Chuck Choke Cables - Cars *Chuck Manifold - Cars *Chuck Shocks - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Chug - Planes *Chuki - Cars *Chuy - El Materdor *Cigalert - Cars 3 *Circus Hauler - Boom! Studios Comics *Claude - Mater Private Eye *Claude Scruggs - Cars *Clayton Gentlebreeze - Cars *Cletus - Cars: The Video Game *Clutch Foster - Cars 2 *Clyde - Mater Private Eye *Colin Cowling - Planes *Colossus XXL - Cars 2 *Comet - Mater Saves Christmas *Cora Copper - Cars *Corey - Cars *Coriander Widetrack - Cars *Corporal Kim - Unidentified Flying Mater *Cortland - Cars: The Video Game *Costanzo Della Corsa - Cars *Count Spatula - Cars: The Video Game *Crabby - Cars 2 *Craig Faster - Cars *Croix Cartwright - Planes *Crusty Rotor - Cars *Cruz Besouro - Cars 2 *Cruz Ramirez - Cars 3 *Cupid - Mater Saves Christmas D *D.O.N. - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Daisu Tsashimi - Cars 2 *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. - Cars *Dan Sclarkenberg - Cars *Dancer - Mater Saves Christmas *Daniella Muffler - Cars 2 *Danny Swervez - Cars 3 *Darla Vanderson - Cars *Darrel Draggered - Cars *Darrell Cartrip - Cars *Darren Leadfoot - Cars *Darth Maul - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Darth Vader - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Dash - Disney Infinity *Dash Boardman - Cars *Dash Rallyman - Cars *Dave Motorkrass - Cars *Davey Apex - Cars *David Hobbscap - Cars 2 *Davy Jones - Disney Infinity *"Delta" - Planes *Denise Beam - Cars 2 *Deputy Sheriff - Boom! Studios Comics *Derek "Decals" Dobbs - Cars *Dex Dinoco - Heavy Metal Mater *Dexter Hoover - Cars *Didi 05 - To Protect and Serve *Dinoco Crew Chief - Cars *Dinoco Girls - Cars *Dinoco Haulers - Cars *Dirkson D'Agostino - Cars *Disgust - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *DJ - Cars *Doc Hudson - Cars *Doc Hudson Academy Students - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Dodge Charger - Stunt Mater *Doe - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Don Crumlin - Cars 2 *Donna Pits - Cars *Donner - Mater Saves Christmas *Doreen - Cars *Dory - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Dottie - Planes *Doug R.M. - Cars *Doug Speedcheck - Cars 2 *Dr. Abschlepp Wagen - Unidentified Flying Mater *Dr. Damage - Cars 3 *Dr. Feel Bad - Monster Truck Mater *Dr. Frankenwagon - Monster Truck Mater *Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster - Monster Truck Mater *Drax the Destroyer - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Drip - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Drummer Pitty - Heavy Metal Mater *Ducky - Planes: The Video Game *Dud Throttleman - Cars 3 *Dudley Spare - Cars *Duff Wrecks - Cars *Dustin Mellows - Cars *Dusty Crophopper - Planes *Dusty Rust-eze - Cars *Dwight D. Flysenhower - Planes *Dynamite - Planes: Fire & Rescue E *E. Manual Maniez - Cars 2 *Earl Filter - Cars *Easy Idle Crew Chief - Cars *Easy Idle Pitty - Cars *Echo - Planes *Ed Truncan - Cars 3 *Edamame Tsashimi - Cars 2 *Eddie - Heavy Metal Mater *Edwin Kranks - Cars *El Chupacabra - Planes *El Guapo - Cars: The Video Game *El Machismo - Cars: Race-O-Rama *El Materdor's Pitty - Comics *El Tornado - Planes: The Video Game *Elf Hauler - Mater Saves Christmas *Elsa - Disney Infinity *Elves - Mater Saves Christmas *Elvis - Cars *Emma - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Emmanuel - Cars 2 *English Pub Fans - Planes: The Video Game *Eric Roadales - Cars *Erik Laneley - Cars 2 *Ernest B. Raykes - Cars *Ernie Gearson - Cars *Eugene Carbureski - Cars *Everett - Cars 2 *Evil Aliens - Cars *Ezra Bridger - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition F *Fabrizio - Cars 2 *Factory Owner - Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game *Falco - Planes *Falcon Hawks - Air Mater *Faregame - Cars 3 *Father Burke - El Materdor *Fear - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Fernando Alonso - Cars 2 *Fillmore - Cars *Finn - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Finn McMissile - Cars 2 *Firebird - Planes *Fire Truck - Boom! Studios Comics *Fishtail - Cars 3 *Flap - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Fletcher - Cars: The Video Game *Flik - Cars *Flip Dover - Cars 3' *Flo - ''Cars *Floyd Mulvihill - Cars *Flying Tow Truck - Backwards to the Forwards *Fonzarelli - Planes *Forksworth - Planes *Franca - Cars 2 *Francesca - Cars 2 *Francesco Bernoulli - Cars 2 *Francesco Bernoulli's Fans - Advertisement *Francis - Boom Studios! Comics *Frank - Cars *Frank - Planes *Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton - Cars *Frank Clutchenson - Cars 2 *Frank Motorkrass - Cars *Franz - Planes *Fred - Cars *Fred Pacer - Cars 2 *Freddie - Cars *French Pitty - Runway Mater *Fritzy - Planes G *Gale Beaufort - Cars 3 *Galloping Geargrinder - Cars 2 *Gamora - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Gask-its Crew Chief - Cars *Gask-its Pitty - Cars *Gasprin Hauler - Cars *Gearett Taylor - Cars 2 *Geartrude - Cars 2 *Geisha Girls - Tokyo Mater *George - Boom! Studios Comics *George Harrison - Boom! Studios Comics *George Kloonkey - Boom! Studios Comics *Gerald - Cars: The Video Game *Ghostlight - Mater and the Ghostlight *Gil - Cars *Gillis - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Ginormous - Cars: The Video Game *Giovanni - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Giulia - Cars 2 *Giuseppe Motorosi - Cars 2 *Globie - Cars 2 *Gordon - Planes *Graham Paige - Planes *Grammy Mater - Hoodwinked *Gray - Cars *Green Deckhand - Planes *Green Goblin - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Greg Candyman - Cars *Gregory Piper - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Grem - Cars 2 *Greta - Cars *Groot - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Gudmund - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Guenther - Cars: The Video Game *Guido - Cars *Gunnar Viking - Planes *Gus O'Line - Boom! Studios Comics H *Haiki - Cars 2 *Hal Curber - Cars *Hamilton - Cars 3 *Hamm Centercut - Cars *Hammer - Planes *Han Solo - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Hank "Halloween" Murphy - Cars *Hank Hallsum - Cars *Hans - Cars 2 *Hans' Pets - Advertisement *Harland - Planes *Harumi - Cars 2 *Harv - Cars *Harvey - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Haul Inngas - Cars *Haulin-U - The World of Cars Online *Hawkeye - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Hector Barbossa - Disney Infinity *Heidi - Planes *Helga - Planes *Henderson - Cars: The Video Game *Henri Motisse - Cars 2 *Herb Curbler - Cars 3 *Herbie - Boom! Studios Comics *Hertz - Advertisement *Hertz Billboard Promoter - Advertisement *High Impact - Cars 3 *Hiroaki - Cars 2 *Hiro Hamada - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Hit and Run - Cars 3 *H.J. Hollis - Cars 3 *Holley Shiftwell - Cars 2 *Hollister - Cars: The Video Game *Honkers Regulars - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Hooman - Cars *Houser Boon - Cars *Hugo Fast - Cars *Hulkbuster Iron Man - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Hummer - Advertisement I *I-Screamer - Monster Truck Mater *Ichigo - Cars 2 *Idle Threat - The Radiator Springs 500½ *Impala XIII - Moon Mater *Indiana Jones - Stunt Mater *Ingrid Curber - Cars *Iron Fist - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Iron Man - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Ishani - Planes *Ito-San - Tokyo Mater *Ivan - Cars 2 J *J. Curby Gremlin - Cars 2 *J.D. McPillar - Cars 3 *J. Low Lee - Cars *J. Shoesteer - Cars *Jack DePost - Cars 3 *Jack Skellington - Disney Infinity *Jack Sparrow - Disney Infinity *Jackson Riles - Planes *Jackson Storm - Cars 3 *Jacques Villeneuve - Cars 2 *Jake Curber - Cars *James Bond - Cars 2 *James Cleanair - Cars *Jamie - Cars *Jan "Flash" Nilsson - Cars 2 *Jan Kowalski - Planes *Jason Hubkap - Cars 2 *Japanese McQueen Fans - Boom! Studios Comics *Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon - Cars 2 *Japeth - Cars *Jasmine - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Jay Limo - Cars *Jay W. - Cars *Jeff Gorvette - Cars 2 *Jeff Gorvette Pitty - Cars 2 *Jenny - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Jerome Ramped - Cars 2 *Jerry - Stunt Mater *Jerry Drivechain - Cars *Jerry Recycled Batteries - Cars *Jesse Haullander - Cars 2 *Jessica Giampetrol - Cars 2 *Jessie - Disney Infinity *Jigsaw Four - Planes *Jigsaw Three - Planes *Jigsaw Two - Planes *Jigsaw #29 - Planes *Jigsaw #36 - Planes *Jimbo - Cars 3 *Jimmy Cables - Cars 3 *JL - Cars *Joey Dundee - Planes *John - Cars 2 *John Lassetire - Cars 2 *John Lennon - Boom! Studios Comics *Johnny Blamer - Cars *Johnny - Cars *Joltsen - Cars: The Video Game *Jonas Revera - Cars *Jonathan Shiftko - Cars 2 *Jonathan Wrenchworths - Cars *Jordon Carlow - Cars *Jorg - Cars 2 *Jorge - Planes 3 *Josh Coolant - Cars 2 *Joy - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Judd - Cars: The Video Game *Judge Davis - Air Mater *Judy Hopps - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Jumpstart J. Ward - Cars 2 *Junior Moon - Cars 3 *Justin Partson - Cars 2 K *K. Matsu - Planes *Kaa Reesu - Tokyo Mater *Kabuto - Tokyo Mater *Kabuto's Ninjas - Tokyo Mater *Kage - Planes *Kanan Jarrus - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Karl Haulzemoff - Cars 2 *Kassidy Curber - Cars *Kate - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Katherine Curber - Cars *Kathy Copter - Cars *Kenny Doosan - Planes *Kevin Racingtire - Cars *Kevin Shiftright - Cars *Kim Carllins - Cars *Kimberly Rims - Cars 2 *Kimura Kaizo - Cars 2 *Kingpin Nobunaga - Cars 2 *Kit Revster - Cars *Klint Shiftright - Cars *Knick - Cars *Koji - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Kolya Ivanov - Planes *Komodo - Tokyo Mater *Kori Turbowitz - Cars *Kraig Shiftright - Cars *Krate Rainson-Wash - Cars *Kris Revstopski - Cars 3 *Kurt Shiftright - Cars *Kurtz - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Kyandee - Tokyo Mater *Kylo Ren - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition L *Landing Signal Officer - Planes *Lane Locke ''- Cars 3'' *Larry - Cars *Lavatory Services Truck - Cars 2 *Laverne - World of Cars *Leadbottom - Planes *Leak Less Hauler - Cars *Lee Jr. - Cars: The Video Game *Lee Racé - Cars 2 *Lee Revkins - Cars *Leland Turbo - Cars 2 *Lenny - Cars: The Video Game *Leroy Traffik - Cars: The Video Game *Levi Mitchan - Cars 3 *Lewis - Cars: The Video Game *Lewis Hamilton - Cars 2 *Liability - Cars 3 *Lifty Luciano - Planes *Lightning McQueen - Cars *Lightning McQueen Pick Up Fan - Cars *Lil' Dipper - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Linde - Planes *Linus Lines - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Little King - Planes *Lizzie - Cars *LJH 86 Special - Planes *Logan - Boom! Studios Comics *Loki - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Lone Ranger - Disney Infinity *Long Ge - Cars 2 *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Car *Louis - Cars *Louis LaRue - Cars 2 *Louise Nash - Cars 3 *LR415 - Cars *Lubewig - Cars 2 *Lucas - Planes *Lucille Curber - Cars *Lug - Mater the Greater *Luigi - Cars *Luigi's Customer - Unidentified Flying Mater *Luigi's Friends - Boom! Studios Comics *Luke - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Luke Pettlework - Cars *Luke Skywalker - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Lynda Weathers - Cars M *M.A. Brake Drumm - Cars *M. Fenderickson - Cars 2 *Mac iCar - Cars *Mach Matsuo - Cars 2 *Mack - Cars *Mad Hatter - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Maddy McGear - Cars 3 *Magen Carrar - Cars 2 *Mama Bernoulli - Cars 2 *Mama Luigi - World of Cars *Mama Topolino - Cars 2 *Manji - Tokyo Mater *Manny Flywheel - Cars *Manny Roadriguez - Cars 2 *Marco - Cars *Marco Axelbender - Cars *Mariachi Pitties - Mater Private Eye *Marigold - Boom! Studios Comics *Marilyn Stickers - Cars *Mario Andretti - Cars *Mark "Frosty" Winterbottom - Cars *Mark Wheelsen - Cars 2 *Markus Krankzler ''- Cars 3'' *Marlon "Clutches" McKay - Cars *Marsk - Cars 2 *Marty Brakeburst - Cars *Marty Curber - Cars *Maru - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Mary Esgocar - Cars 2 *Masterson - Cars: The Video Game *Matador Pitties - Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game *Mater's Computer - Cars 2 *Mater's Customers - Boom! Studios Comics *Mater's Tow Fair - Mater Goes to the Car-Nival *Mator - Unidentified Flying Mater *Matthew "True Blue" McCrew - Cars *Matti - Cars *Maurice Wheelks - Cars 2 *Max Sacar - Cars 2 *Max Schnell - Cars 2 *Max Schnell's Pitty - Cars 2 *Mayday - Planes *Mayor - Boom! Studios Comics *McCoy - Cars: The Video Game *Medford - Cars: The Video Game *Meg - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Merida - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Mei - Cars 2 *Mel Dorado - Cars 2 *Memo Rojas, Jr. - Cars 2 *Meriva - Commercial *Metal Mover Pitty - Heavy Metal Mater *Mia and Tia - Cars *Michael Honksel - Cars 2 *Michael Schumacher - Cars *Michael Sparkber - Cars *Mickey Mouse - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Miguel - Planes *Miguel Camino - Cars 2 *Mike - Cars *Mike - Disney Infinity *Mike 07 - To Protect and Serve *Mike Fuse - Cars 2 *Mike Joyride - Cars 3 *Millie - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Mike Lorengine - Cars 2 *Mildred Bylane - Cars *Miles "Meattruck" Malone - Cars *Miles Axlerod - Cars 2 *Milkman - Planes: The Video Game *Milo - Cars *Milton Calypeer - Cars *Mini - Cars *Minnie Mouse - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Misha - Advertisement *Miss Fritter - Cars 3 *Miss Victoria - World of Cars *Misti Motorkrass - Cars *Mitch - World of Cars *Mo - Cars 2 *Mood Springs Crew Chief - Cars *Mood Springs Hauler - Cars *Mood Springs Pitty - Cars *Morgan Martins - Cars 3 *Morimotor - Planes *Mr. Drippy - Cars 3 *Mr. Incredible - Cars 2 *Mr. Incredible - Disney Infinity *Mrs. Santa - Mater Saves Christmas *Mrs. UFO - Unidentified Flying Mater *Muggsy Liftsome - Cars 2 *Muir - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Mulan - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Murphy - Cars *Murray Clutchburn - Cars N *N20 Cola Crew Chief - Cars *N20 Cola Pitty - Cars *Nancy - Cars 2 *Nasca Truck - Air Mater *Nat McLugnut - Cars 2 *Natalie Certain - Cars 3 *Nate Stanchion - Cars 2 *Nebekenezer Schmidt - Cars *Ned - Planes *Nelson Blindspot - Cars *Nemo - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *New Model - Runway Mater *Nicholas - Boom! Studios Comics *Nick Cartone - Cars 2 *Nick Fury - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Nick Loopin' Lopez - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Nick Stickers - Cars *Nick Wilde - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Nicky B. - Cars *Nigel Gearsley - Cars 2 *Ninja Cars - Boom! Studios Comics *Nitroade Crew Chief - Cars *No Stall Hauler - Cars *Nora - Advertisement *Not Chuck - Cars *Nova - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Nurse GTO - Rescue Squad Mater *Nurse Kori - Rescue Squad Mater O *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Octane Gain Crew Chief - Cars *Octane Gain Hauler - Cars *Officer Murakarmi - Cars 2 *Okuni - Cars 2 *Ol' Jammer - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Olaf - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Oliver Lightload - Cars 2 *Orderly Pitties - Rescue Squad Mater *Otis - Cars 2 *Otto Von Fassenbottom - Cars: Mater-National Championship P *P.T. Flea - Cars *P.T. Flea's Circus Troupe - Cars *Pack Rat - Planes *Paddy O'Concrete - Monster Truck Mater *Paki - Tokyo Mater *Papo - Cars: The Video Game *Parker Brakeston - Cars 3 *Pat Traxson - Cars 3 *Patch - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Patokaa - Tokyo Mater *Patty - Cars *Patty - Cars 3 *Paul McCartney - Boom! Studios Comics *Paul Oilkley - Cars 2 *Paul Valdez - Cars *Peace - Boom! Studios Comics *Peggy - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Penelope Curber - Cars *Percy Hanbrakes - Cars *Pete - Planes: The Video Game *Peter Pan - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Petey Pacer - Cars 2 *Petro Cartalina - Cars 2 *"Petrol" Pulaski - Cars *Petrov Trunkov - Cars 2 *Phil Tankson - Cars 3 *Philip - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Phineas - Disney Infinity *Piccolo Perry - Cars *Pileup - Cars 3 *Pinecone - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Pinion Tanaka - Cars 2 *Pinta - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Piston - Planes *Pit Crew Chick - Cars *Pit Crew Hudson - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Pit Crew Motorco - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Poe Dameron - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Polly Puddlejumper - Cars *Ponchy Wipeout - Cars *Ponchy Wipeout's Pitty - Cars *Pope Pinion IV - Cars 2 *Popemobile - Cars 2 *Pramath - Planes *Prancer - Mater Saves Christmas *Prince Wheeliam - Cars 2 *Princess Leia - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Professor Zündapp - Cars 2 *Props McGee - Mater the Greater *Propwash Junction Biplane - Air Mater *Pulaski - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Purple Deckhand - Planes *Pushover - Cars 3 *Pyotr Racinov - Cars: Fast as Lightning Q *Quorra - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition R *Race Official Tom - Cars *Racer 37 - Boom! Studios Comics *Racer 46 - Boom! Studios Comics *Racer 55 - Boom! Studios Comics *Racer 66 - Boom! Studios Comics *Racer 72 - Boom! Studios Comics *Racer 82 - Boom! Studios Comics *Racer 99 - Boom! Studios Comics *Rake - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Ralph Carlow - Cars *Ramone - Cars *Rance Coldstart - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Randy - Disney Infinity *Raoul ÇaRoule - Cars *Rapunzel - Disney Infinity *Rasta Carian - Monster Truck Mater *Rattler - Planes: The Video Game *Ray Reverham - Cars 3 *Reb Meeker - Cars 3 *Red - Cars *Red Deckhand - Planes *Referee Pitty - Cars *Rescue Diver - Planes *Rescue Squad Ambulance - Rescue Squad Mater *Rescue Squad Chopper - Rescue Squad Mater *Rescue Squad Trooper - Rescue Squad Mater *Rev-N-Go Crew Chief - Cars *Rev N Go Pitty - Cars *Rev-N-Go Racer - Cars 3 *Rex Revler - Cars 3 *Rey - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Rhonda - World of Cars *Ricardo - Planes *Richard Clayton Kensington - Cars *Ricky - Mater the Greater *Riley - Cars: The Video Game *Ringo Starr - Boom! Studios Comics *Rip Clutchgoneski - Cars 2 *Ripslinger - Planes *River Scott - Cars 3 *Riya - Planes *Rochelle - Planes *Rocket Raccoon - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Rocky - Heavy Metal Mater *Rod "Torque" Redline - Cars 2 *Rodney the Rocker - Heavy Metal Mater *Roger - Moon Mater *Roman Dunes - Cars *Ron Hover - Cars *Ronan - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Ronnie Del Cooper - Cars 2 *Ronnie Rizzo - Planes *Rookie Racers - Cars 3 *Roper - Planes *Roscoe - Planes *Rotor Turbosky - Cars *Roybal - Planes *RPM Hauler - Cars *Ruby "Easy" Oaks - Cars *Ruka - Cars 2 *Rust-eze Pit Crew - Cars *Rusty - Cars *Rusty Rust-eze - Cars *Rusty Cornfuel - Cars *Ryan Laney - Cars 3 *Ryan Shields - Cars *Ryker - Planes: Fire & Rescue S *Sabine Wren - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Sadness - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Sage VanDerSpin - Cars *Sajan Karia - Cars 2 *Sal - Cars 2 *Sal Machiani - Cars 2 *Sally Carrera - Cars *Samimi - Planes *Sam Flynn - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Sammy Smelter - Boom! Studios Comics *Sammy the Studebaker - Boom! Studios Comics *Sanban - Tokyo Mater *Sandy Dunes - The Radiator Springs 500½ *Santa Car - Mater Saves Christmas *Sara Safestreet - Advertisement *Sarge - Cars *Scott Motorse - Cars 2 *Scott Spark - Cars 2 *Scotty Curber - Cars *Screamin' Banshee - Mater and the Ghostlight *Sebastian Schnell - Cars 2 *Secord - Planes *Secretary of the Interior - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Senior Trax - Cars *Sergeant "Rhodey" Rhodes Graeter - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Sgt. Highgear - Cars 2 *Shannon Spokes - Cars 3 *Sharpes - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Shawn Krash - Cars 2 *Sheila - World of Cars *Shelley Shift - Cars 2 *Sheriff - Cars *Shifty Drug Hauler - Cars *Shifty Sidewinder - The Radiator Springs 500½ *Shigeko - Cars 2 *Shiny Wax Hauler - Cars *Shirley Spinout - Cars *Shu Todoroki - Cars 2 *Sid - Cars *Siddeley - Cars 2 *Sidewall Shine Hauler - Cars *Sir Harley Gassup - Cars 2 *Siren Carbarini - Cars 2 *Skip Ricter - Cars *Skipper Riley - Planes *Skycam 1 - Planes *Slide Powers - Cars *Slider Petrolski - Cars *Smokey - Cars 3 *Snot Rod - Cars *Soldier Billy - Boom! Studios Comics *Sonny - Cars: The Video Game *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey - Disney Infinity *Sparkplug - Planes: The Video Game *Sparky - Planes *Spider-Man - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Spikey Fillups ''- Cars 3'' *Spot - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Spyder Dangerford - Boom! Studios Comics *Stacy - Cars *Stanley - Cars *Stanley's Friends - Boom! Studios Comics *Star-Lord - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *State Farm Insurance Pitties - Advertisement *Stefan Gremsky - Cars 2 *Stephenson - Cars 2 *Sterling - Cars 3 *Steve Mariotti - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Stinger - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Stinky - Mater Private Eye *Stitch - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Stone Wheels - Backwards to the Forwards *Strip Weathers - Cars *Stu Bop - Cars *Stu Scattershields - Cars 3 *"Studs" McGirdle - Cars *Suki - Cars 2 *Sulley - Cars *Sulley - Disney Infinity *Sun Wing - Planes *Suregrip - Cars: The Video Game *Sven - Cars *Sweet Tea - Cars 3 *Swift Alternetter - Cars *Switcher - Book *Syd VanDerKamper - Cars *Sylvia Hyster - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Syndrome - Disney Infinity T *T. G. Castlenut - Cars 3 *T.J. Hummer - Cars *T-Bone - Cars 3 *Tabinu - Tokyo Mater *Taco - Cars 3 *Taia Decotura - Cars 2 *Tailgate - Cars 3 *Takeshi - Cars 2 *Tamiko - Cars 2 *"Tango" - Planes *Tansou - Tokyo Mater *Tater - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Tater Jr. - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Ted Yale - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Teki - Tokyo Mater *Tenzin - Planes *Terry Gong - Cars 2 *Terry Kargas - Cars 3 *Testa Rossa - Boom! Studios Comics *Tex - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Tex Dinoco - Cars *The Autobahn Society - Cars *The Birds - Cars *The Chariot of the Pharaohs - Boom! Studios Comics *The Convoy Brothers - Cars *The Crippler - Cars: The Video Game *The Monsters - Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game *The Queen - Cars 2 *The Underminer - Boom! Studios Comics *The Vampire - The Radiator Springs 500½ *Thor - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Thornhill - Advertisement *Three Lemons - Boom! Studios Comics *Tim Rimmer - Cars *Tim Treadless - Cars 3 *Time - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Timmy - Boom! Studios Comics *Timothy "Timezone" Truecoat - Cars *Timothy Twostroke - Cars *Tinker Bell - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Tiny Lugsworth - Cars 3 *Todd - Cars *Todd Marcus - Cars *Tokyo Cranes - Tokyo Mater *Tokyo Party Staff - Cars 2 *Tolga Trunkov - Cars 2 *Tomber - Cars 2 *Tommy Highbanks - Cars 3 *Tommy Joe - Cars *Tommy Triggertire - Boom! Studios Comics *Tonto - Disney Infinity *Tony Trihull - Cars 2 *Topper Deckington III - Cars 2 *Tormentor's Biggest Fan - Monster Truck Mater *Tourists - Cars: The Video Game *Tow - Cars *Tow Mater - Cars *Towin' Eoin - Cars 2 *Towga Gremlin - Cars 2 *Tractors - Cars *Trent Crow-Tow - Cars *Trev Diesel - Cars *Trike Feldman - Cars 2 *Tripp - Planes *Trophy Girl - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Troy Brakeman - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Trudy Trailway - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Truman Curber - Cars *Trunk Fresh Crew Chief - Cars *Trunk Fresh Hauler - Cars *Trunk Fresh Pitty - Cars *Tsubasa - Planes *Tubbs Pacer - Cars 2 *Turbo Jack - Boom! Studios Comics *Turner - Cars: The Video Game *Turtle and Cubby - Cars *Tyler Gremlin - Cars 2 *Tysonitis - Planes U *Ucchi - Cars 2 *Ulfberht - Planes *Ultron - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Uncle Topolino - Cars 2 *Uncle Topolino's Band - Cars 2 V *Valerie Veate - Cars *Valerie Vistaview - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Van - Cars *Van Der Bird - Planes *Van-San - Tokyo Mater *Van Scanlane - Cars *Vanellope - Disney Infinity *Vasquez - Planes *Vecihi - Planes *Vera - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Vern - Cars *Vic Vanley - Cars 2 *Victor Hugo - Cars 2 *Victor Paveone - Cars 2 *View Zeen Hauler - Cars *VIN - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Vince - Cars: The Video Game *Vinnie - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Vinyl Toupee Hauler - Cars *Violet - Disney Infinity *Vision - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Vitaly Petrov - Cars 2 *Vitoline Crew Chief - Cars *Vitoline Hauler - Cars *Vitoline Pitty - Cars *Vixen - Mater Saves Christmas *Vladimir Trunkov - Cars 2 *Vroomaroundus Bugus - Cars W *Wally Crane - Cars 2 *Wally Hauler - Promotional material *Wally Roo - Planes *Walter O'Wheely - Planes *WATG Medic - Planes *Wells Runabout - Cars *Wendell Curber - Cars *White Racer - Boom! Studios Comics *Wide Chick Pitty - Cars *Willard Curber - Cars *Wilmar Flattz - Cars *Windlifter - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Windy Wheelchocks - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Winford Bradford Rutherford - Cars *Wingo - Cars *Woody - Cars *Woody - Disney Infinity *Wreck-It Ralph - Disney Infinity X *Xanadu Bumpers - Cars 3 Y *Yalk Llah - Planes *Yellowbird - Planes *Yeti - Cars *Yoda - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Yojimbo - Tokyo Mater *Yokoza - Tokyo Mater *Yondu - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Yukio - Cars 2 *Yuri - Cars: Mater-National Championship Z *Zach Motorkrass - Cars *Zafira - Cars *Zeb - Cars: The Video Game *Zeb Orrelios - Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition *Zed Custard - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Zeke - Cars: The Video Game *Zen Master - Cars 2 *Zil - Cars 2 *Zurg Train - The World of Cars Online Ż *Żarcik - Planes de:Charakter pl:Lista postaci characters Category:Characters